Mi hogar es a tu lado
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. Ya es hora de regresar a su mundo. A su propio hogar junto a su hermana y su propia vida. Pero ¿Realmente ese es su hogar? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? Le dolía el corazón al saber que lo estaba dejando solo. ¿Aquél impulso era correcto?


**Mi hogar es a tu lado**

**Peter & Alice**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo Heart no Kuni no Alice no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores y QuinRose. Sólo escribo una historia sin fines de lucro y a mi pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Ya… es la hora<strong>.

La joven se levantó pesadamente de la cama, aún con el camisón puesto y los cabellos algo alborotados. Ese día la noche había durado muy poco, por lo tanto no pudo dormir en lo absoluto. Y tampoco hubiera podido de haber ocurrido lo contrario, pues no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de aquella botellita de cristal que se encontraba llena de líquido mágico y ahora reposaba en su diestra.

Era la señal que había esperado desde el inicio, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Con lentitud caminó hacia la silla donde se encontraba su azulado vestido decorado con detalles en puntillas y un pulcro delantal blanco que lo protegía. Con un lazo del mismo tono decorando su cabello y zapatos haciendo juego emprendió camino fuera de la habitación. Debía hacer lo correcto. Ese día volvería a su hogar.

- **Mi** **"Hogar"…**

* * *

><p>Aún sentía las gotas del frío sudor en su espalda y los cabellos del flequillo que se pegaban en su frente con molestia y rebeldía. La respiración no había calmado su acelerado ritmo y un solo nombre se escapaba de los labios masculinos en interminables suspiros llenos de angustia y dolor.<p>

- **¡Alice…!**

Los trozos de la taza que alguna vez posaba sobre la mano enguantada con fina elegancia ahora yacían esparcidos en el suelo de mármol junto al líquido ya frío que formaba una mancha y se esparcía cada vez más, al igual que el corazón de cierto conejo que sentía todo y nada en segundos interminables. Una oleada de sentimientos lo invadía por completo y casi le robaban el aliento, sin dejarlo respirar a voluntad.

Aquella sensación le dio la pauta de todo sin necesidad de medir palabras. Su peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad: Alice se iría de su lado… para siempre.

Sin reparar siquiera en los destrozos que decoraban el suelo del palacio que sus propias manos temblorosas provocaron ni de que aquello podría resultar una inminente ejecución por parte de Vivaldi, salió corriendo en busca de su amada.

Debía detenerla a cualquier costo.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Así que ya tomaste una decisión.<strong> – Afirmó el relojero con su mirada clavada en la taza humeante de café recién preparado y que aún no había probado. No esperó ninguna confirmación ajena pues no la necesitaba. Sabía que se encontraba en lo correcto.

- **…Sí.** – Susurró con una sonrisa fingida, pero fue inútil, ya que ésta se borró casi al instante. No quería lastimar al ser que más hizo por ella en este mundo. El único que le brindó un hogar y la cuidó incluso de la mafia interna del país. No quería dañarlo con su partida, pero debía hacerlo, ya que sino no sabría cuándo tendría otra oportunidad así.

- **Humm…** - Tomó con devoción aquella taza, probando el líquido caliente que se fundía en su boca y paladar con sumo placer. – **Es una lástima. Extrañaré este café.**

Alice iba a quejarse por decir aquello sin reparar en ella, pero al observar con detenimiento los profundos zafiros del mayor vio aquella tristeza que amenazaba con escaparse de ellos. Ante aquella sorpresiva mirada no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y melancolía, entendiendo el mensaje.

- **Gracias… Julius.** – La joven se acercó y antes de que el relojero pudiera reaccionar sintió la suave piel de Alice rodeándolo en un dulce abrazo. Las mejillas le ardían con fuerza, pero por ese momento iba a dejar de lado su forma de ser tan retraída y disfrutar de ese último contacto con su secretamente adorada Alice.

Una vez separados, el mayor siguió con la mirada los pasos de la joven que se iba de la torre en dirección al castillo. Probablemente se despediría de la reina, de Ace y… de Peter White. Tembló ante ese último pensamiento. Sólo esperaba que aquel enfermo conejo no sofocara demasiado a Alice.

* * *

><p>- <strong>¡Alice!<strong> – Una voz cortó todo pensamiento que la joven tuvo mientras caminaba por los alrededores del castillo de corazones. Tembló. Esa voz era abrumadoramente conocida.

- **¡Aliceee!** – El dueño de la voz se materializó frente a la nombrada en un caluroso y agobiante abrazo que por la fuerza de tal la joven y su captor terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo.

- **¡P-Peter! ¿Qué rayos haces?** – Preguntó con evidente fastidio al tiempo que intentaba apartarse a patadas de él. Literalmente. Pero el conejo no la soltaba de su firme agarre. A pesar de parecer tan débil tenía una fuerza impresionante.

- **Alice, por favor, ¡no te vayas de mi lado!** – Los ojos tan rojos y brillantes como la sangre la miraban con fervor y miedo. Lo que decía Peter era verdad y ella lo sabía. Pero al mismo tiempo era justamente Peter White, el Primer Ministro siniestro y que no dudaba ni dos segundos en asesinar a quien sea que contradecía sus palabras. Y ahora el mismo asesino se mostraba tan indefenso ante ella…

La castaña suavizó la mirada, sorprendiéndose de sí misma. De sus reacciones. Quería alejarse de él, le daba miedo no conocerse a sí misma. Pensaba una cosa y sentía otra completamente diferente. Y su corazón le dictaba una orden que se negaba rotundamente a cumplir.

**- E-espera Peter… ¿Cómo lo-?** - Pero no pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron sellados por los masculinos, que la besaban con anhelo y desesperación. Quiso separarse una vez más, pero simplemente no pudo más que quedarse rígida como una piedra, hasta que lo sintió. En sus mejillas sintió humedad que se acumulaba cada vez más junto con un ligero aroma salado. Era Peter que no podía dejar de llorar.

- **Perdóname Alice.** – Se separó de ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Alice aprovechó para reincorporarse frente a él, aún sorprendida por aquella revelación desconocida. – **No sé qué me pasa. No lo entiendo. No quiero que te alejes de mí. De verdad te amo, y haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. **

Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía de la obsesión de aquel níveo conejo para con ella, pero esta vez sus palabras calaban hondo y le dolían como jamás creyó que lo harían.

- **Pensé que si te enamorabas de otra persona que no fuera yo estaba bien, porque tu serías feliz. Pero no entiendo. ¡No entiendo Alice! ¿Por qué cuando te veo feliz con los demás yo me siento morir? ¡Cuando yo me juré que no importaba que no me amaras, si acaso eso te hacía feliz! **

Entre el llanto que se descontrolaba cada vez más y la voz entrecortada de Peter, Alice no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo reaccionar? Impulsos… estaba llena de impulsos. Pero no podía… ¡Ya había tomado una decisión! No podía cambiarla por simples… ¡Impulsos!

- **Peter… yo…**

- **Y ahora que sé que te irás de este mundo, no puedo, no quiero aceptarlo. ¡No quiero que te vayas Alice!** – El albino acercó su mano hacia las ajenas, tomándolas con una delicadeza que él mismo desconocía y las puso en su propio pecho. - **¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti? **

No pudo más. Sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos al ver a Peter así, destruido por su culpa. Sintiendo el latir fuerte y escandaloso de su corazón. Ella se iba de ahí y volvería a su mundo, junto con su hermana y su vida normal. La vida que realmente le pertenecía, pero en la que Peter no estaría.

Peter… no estaría ahí. Con ella.

Aquellos trozos de su corazón la estaban clavando tan profundo que la hicieron llorar aún más que el mayor. Al no poder responder nada coherente se lanzó en los brazos ajenos, buscando la contención que sabía que Peter podría darle.

- **¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?** – Susurró con angustia sin poder detener sus propias lágrimas, pero conteniendo como podía al amor que le daba existencia a su vida. Porque eso era exactamente lo que Alice representaba para él, y aún más.

- **No quiero lastimarte Peter. Debo regresar a mi hogar.** – Sollozó con dolor. Peter solo escuchaba con el mismo sentimiento compartido. – **Pero te veo así y se me parte el corazón. No quiero…** - Pero se interrumpió. Sabía que si decía lo que realmente sentía no podría volver atrás.

- **¿¡Alice…!** – Los rubíes observaban las esmeraldas con un brillo expectante. ¿Acaso Alice dudaba? Si acaso podía detenerla… – **Por favor Alice… no me dejes**.

Alice sonrió a medias. Peter jamás iba a cambiar su vanidad y perseverancia. Pero así y todo… lo quería. Así, asesino, despiadado, pero dulce y lleno de devoción para con ella. Loco y obsesivo. Ese era Peter White. Y así lo quería.

La dama elevó su diestra a la altura de la mejilla ajena, acariciándola en un sutil tacto que ruborizó al mayor.

- **¡Alice!**

- **Peter… no quiero irme. **– Los orbes rojizos no podían estar más sorprendidos. –** Dije que debía irme a mi hogar, pero mi hogar es a tu lado…** **Sólo a tu lado…**

El conejo no podía creer las palabras de su amada Alice. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había logrado convencerla! Aquello era simplemente demasiado hermoso para ser real. Tantas veces deseando escuchar aquel sonido de aquellas palabras que se escapaban de los labios de Alice. Añorando con el amor de su querida y hermosa Alice. Era algo tan… increíble.

- **Alice… Alice… ¡Alice!** – No pudo más con el remolino de sentimientos y la abrazó con fuerza, tomándola en brazos y haciéndola girar de la emoción. Alice reía al tiempo que las lágrimas desaparecían en ambos para ser reemplazadas por sonrisas llenas de luz.

- **Peter… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?** – La mirada esmeralda relucía brillante y limpia, como jamás lo había estado desde que había llegado al país de Corazones. El mayor la miró a través de los cristales de sus lentes con una sonrisa sincera y feliz, aquellas que sólo le pertenecerían a ella.

- **Alice… ¡Te amo!**

Así, el conejo saltó a los brazos una vez más de la castaña, fundiéndose en un nuevo y consentido beso donde ambos amantes se demostraban cada una de las sensaciones que provocaban en el otro. La absoluta felicidad del amor. Y ahora Alice lo sabía. No le importaba permanecer lejos de su hermana ni de su mundo, ya que su hogar se encontraba al lado de Peter White.

* * *

><p>Bueno, venía con la idea de un Peter&amp;Alice que no fuera violación. Quería mostrar esa parte sensible de Peter y me inspiré en su propia canción que obviamente le dedica a Alice, llamada "Song of Love" (DUH!). Búsquenla en YouTube y si quieren la letra me la piden por MP. Es hermosa.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Dejen review así sé qué les pareció! :D

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
